Into The Woods
by PrincipalCellist
Summary: /I want to pull back time, grab it and stop it from unraveling. I want to gather it to me and and hold it close so I can keep these moments from slipping away./ Vaseshipping.
1. Volunteer Opportunity

_I wrote this story because I needed more Vaseshipping in my life. However, recently I feel like I'm losing my writing talent - like everything I write just turns to crap. So if this story reads as boring as I feel it does...well, I apologize. I don't really know why I've been so uninspired lately, but I'll keep working at it. I hope you guys like this story. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much._

* * *

"All right, everybody! I want to tell you all about an amazing volunteer opportunity before we get started with this week's meeting!"

Mana gave a bit of a wince as she turned her attention to the speaker. Vivian was hosting the Outdoor Club's meeting at her house, so it was in her every right to say whatever she wanted to say. However, it seemed that every time Vivian had an "amazing volunteer opportunity" for their little club, it usually ended up with everyone else working as Vivian supervised.

"What is it this time, Vivian?" Mana called out, exotic eyes squinting up at the hostess. "Oh, and just heads up - I'm not scouring the neighborhood for abandoned dogs again. I still have the scars from that barb-wire fence."

"Yeah, yeah." Vivian sat on her stool with her back straight and legs angled to the side, hands perfectly clasped in her lap. Mana was reminded of a prim teacher who was about to give a lecture. "So you all know that, in a little more than a week, Earth Day is coming, yes?" There were nods all around the room. "I have a friend who is a park ranger, and they're looking for people to come out and help clean the park."

"Sounds safe so far." Mai said, giving Mana a sly wink. "What's the catch?"

"There is no 'catch'," Vivian replied, giving the two women a baleful look before continuing. "There will be ten park rangers acting as the leaders, and we'll all divide into five respective groups with two rangers in charge of each. They'll take us to different areas of the park where we'll pick up litter. Not only that, but it will also be a two-night camping trip!"

"An outdoor slumber party!" Rebecca said excitedly, and a few other members looked gleeful. Vivian beamed at the positive response of her announcement.

"I'm glad to see so many of you are interested." She said. "I'll pass around a form later. Add your name to the list if you're interested in going." She clapped her hands together twice. "Now, let's start the actual meeting!"

Mana pondered about the volunteer effort all through the gathering, and at the end, as the paper made its way around the room, she decided to add her name and phone number to the list. Though she did enjoy the outdoors, camping wasn't something she usually did. But it would be good for her to try something new.

"God, I'm glad that's over." Mai said later, shaking her blonde curls from her face as they climbed into the car. "I vote we stop letting Vivian host the meetings. She barely even goes outside!"

"You don't know that." Mana chided, buckling her belt.

"You know she just likes being in charge."

"Still...you'd have to be around her 24/7 to say with complete certainty that she never goes outside."

"Mana, you see the good in everybody, and I love you for that - but she screamed when a mosquito landed on her arm. She _screamed."_

"Ah, yeah..." Mana scratched her chin, unable to hold back a smile. "I remember that."

"But that Earth Day trip...it sounds like fun, though I am a bit surprised that you want to go."

"I figured why not, you know? Its only two nights. I know I'm...weary about being inside a dark forest, but...nothing will change if I don't try to change it, right? I can't run from my fears forever."

"For sure - especially if one of those new things is a park ranger." Mai flashed a wicked grin. "Yum!"

"You are incorrigible."

"No, I'm insatiable." She corrected simply. "And you are, too."

"I am?"

"Don't you know who this 'friend' of Vivian's is?"

"...Should I?"

"Please tell me you did not forget Atem Sennen!"

"Atem...?" Mana frowned. The name rang a bell, but she was having trouble matching a face to the name. "Yeah, you need to give me more of a hint than that."

"I'll do you better and give you two: New Year's Eve party. Blue swim trunks."

"Blue— _oh."_ Mana swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "Oh. Right."

"Remember?" Mai prompted, shooting her a side-eye.

"Oh, yeah. I remember Atem."

"Please describe the event so I can make sure you are, indeed, thinking of the right man."

"Like he's hard to confuse with any other."

"Details, please."

Mana sighed. "I tripped and knocked him right into the pool."

"Ding, ding!" Mai sang, smacking the steering wheel with her open palm. "That's the one!"

"Why did you make me remember that?" Mana groaned. "It was _embarrassing."_

"But he was so okay with it." She replied, checking her mirror before switching lanes. "He even made a joke about how you saved him the trouble of deciding whether to swim now or later."

"Well hopefully Atem will have forgotten me."

"Don't say such unlucky things!"

* * *

Two days later, Mai and Mana found themselves at the store, studying the list of supplies that Vivian had emailed out. Nothing to outlandish was on there, everything was reasonable supplies that they would need. Mana already had a pair of sturdy boots to hike around in, and Mai still had her tent from her trip in the mountains a couple years back, and an extra sleeping bag for Mana to borrow.

"Insect repellent..." Mai scrunched her nose. "That stuff is gross. It feels slimy on my skin. Maybe we could get a candle or something instead...?"

"We'll need sunscreen, too."

"But you have a year-round tan!"

"Yes, and I would like to keep it - not be burned to ashes." Mana said, not looking up from the list.

"Well, fine. But let's find ourselves an electric blanket first."

"Where on earth do you think you'd plug it?"

"Extension cord. All the way through the forest from the ranger's cabin."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"To hell with purpose. I want to be warm."

Mana laughed, whatever worries she had been harboring were fading away. No matter what, with Mai around, the trip was bound to be fun. "Well, you can always layer your clothes." She said, grinning. "Or you could just buy yourself a nice pair of wool long johns and _really_ impress those steamy park rangers."

"They would be eager to get me out of them..." Mai said thoughtfully.

"Like, 'for the love of God!'" Mana adopted a voice much deeper than her own as they came around the corner. "'Take them off and burn th—' _oomph!"_ Her silly impersonation was cut short as she ran smack into another body. They stumbled and Mana nearly fell to her behind, but she grasped the shirt of the person she'd run into, stopping her plummet.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mana said instantly, trying to right herself, which only made her stumble over her own feet and nearly fall again. A hand gripped the underside of her forearm, giving Mana enough leverage to regain her balance. "Sorry." She said again, sheepish.

"Are you all right?" The other asked. Mana looked up to confirm to the stranger that she was, but her mouth became glued shut when she saw the startling ruby eyes gazing down at her.

"Fuck." Was what she wound up saying instead.

"Um...?" Atem rose a brow, looking confused. "What?"

"Mai? Mana?" Vivian peeked from behind Atem, looking surprised. "Hey, what are you two dong here?"

"Shopping for the supplies." Mai said to her, though she was watching Mana and Atem with great interest. Mana looked down and realized her fist was still gripping Atem's shirt, and she quickly let go and backed away.

"My bad." Atem said, straightening. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, it's okay. I was too busy talking about long johns. Mai's long johns, I mean." She blinked. "Or, rather, what it would be like if she wore long johns. Or if she even actually owned a pair. She doesn't - we were just talking hypothetically. For the trip." _Stop talking!_ Mana wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole at this point.

"I see." He said, looking bemused. "I'm Atem Sennen, one of the Park Rangers organizing the event." He held out his hand.

"Mana." She replied, shaking it.

"You don't remember?" Vivian wondered, placing a hand on Atem's shoulder. "You met Mana at New Year's Eve."

"Oh, Vivian - _don't—!"_

"I did?" He looked back to Mana, looking confused for a moment. Then he suddenly grinned a wild smirk that went straight to Mana's nerves. _"I did."_ He said, looking mischievous.

"See, he remembered you." Mai stage whispered, and Mana shoved her with her shoulder.

"Yeah, she pushed you right into the pool." Vivian continued.

"She sure did." Atem said, the smirk still in place. "Thank you for that, Mana."

"Well, you looked like you needed to chill out."

"Well, anyway," Vivian said, already bored with the exchange. "Atem, we still need to get those matches."

"Right you are." He replied, but he didn't look away from Mana.

Mai quickly stepped in.  
"Actually, it's good we ran into you."

"Literally." Vivian muttered, and Mai shot her A Look.

"Mind if we run our stuff by you, Atem?" She continued as if Vivian hadn't said a word. "It would be good to get a ranger's advice now before it's too late."

"Yeah, no problem." He finally looked to the woman he was with. "Vivian, you can go over to the shoes and pick out a couple pairs and I'll be over in a minute to check them out, okay?"

"Fine." She huffed, managing to look pretty and upset all at once.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I think our supplies are fine." Mai suddenly said once Vivian was out of sight. "However - nature calls, you know?" She grinned. "Atem, keep my girl company. I'll be right back." She dashed off without waiting for an answer, and Mana swore that she was going to strangle her friend the next time they were alone.

"Thank you for coming on the trip." Atem said like an afterthought. "You guys are really helping us out."

"Help?" Mana couldn't hold back her snort. "A bunch of novice campers? You guys are going to have your hands full pulling us away from poison ivy and kissing scrapes when we trip over tree roots."

"Oh, I have faith that it will work out fine. Unless you really need me to kiss you?"

Mana blushed furiously, trying not to picture _that_. "Well, it's good to believe in something." She said, avoiding his face. "Look, you should go catch up to Vivian. She's kind of...well, not as outdoors-y as she likes to pretend."

"I'm actually surprised she hasn't come back to drag me away yet."

"Don't you tempt her." She replied, and they both laughed a little.

"It was good to see you again, Mana." He said, taking a hesitant step backward, clearly not wanting to go back. "Um...I'll see you on Earth Day?"

"Yeah. We'll be there, kicking and screaming."

"I doubt that." He smiled, giving Mana one last lingering look before walking away.

And, yes. Mana watched his hips as he left.

* * *

Mai was able to restrain herself long enough for the two to finish shopping, but once they were back in the car, she shouted from the passenger seat, "He likes you!"

"What?" Mana shoved her key into the ignition. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, my God. Don't be dense! It doesn't suit you." She kicked off her flip-flops and settled her feet on Mana's dash. _"Atem._ He likes you."

"Well, if it's a choice between being liked or disliked, I would want to be liked."

"Hey. I'm being serious here."

"And why did Vivian have to explicitly point out that I pushed him into the pool? I didn't push him. I fell _into_ him."

"It's fine. He obviously doesn't care." She eyed Mana. "You got him all wet and bothered only five seconds after meeting him. Vivian is just jealous because she makes him dryer than a desert."

"Ew, gross." Mana shook her head. "He's just being a nice guy."

"But, honestly, you guys need to stop meeting the way you do." Mai popped a candy into her mouth. "Or is that on purpose? Trying to push him down already? Is it going to be your signature pick-up move? He probably thinks you have some kind of inner-ear problem that affects your balance."

"We can hope he just thinks that and not that I'm a total weirdo."

"I'm never wrong about thee things. I watched him the entire time you two talked. _He is into you._ I watched him stare at your mouth, for God's sake!"

"Well, I guess you could say that I've swept him off his feet - twice."

"Don't make half-hearted jokes like that." Mai said. "Or else he'll think you're lame."

Mana let out a long sigh. Sure, yes - Atem was nice. But not just to her...to everyone. He was a good guy. Besides, Vivian was after him - that much was obvious. But it wasn't like you could blame the woman; Atem was attractive. Super attractive. Especially with that come-get-me smirk he'd revealed earlier.

"You win some, you lose some." Mana muttered.

"Ain't that the truth." Mai replied.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Walking The Path

Atem watched as some people started arriving at the cabin. He checked his watch; not quite six o'clock. The sun was still up, though getting closer to the setting mark. He was anxious to get the final head count and get moving before dusk. It would be completely dark by eight, maybe earlier, and he wanted everyone to reach the camping site while they could still see where they were going.

"Looks like a decent crowd." Jou said, coming up beside him.

"Seems so." Atem nodded. "Our last count was around thirty-three, but we'll see how many people actually show up. I don't think it'll be quite that many."

"I think the less people we have to keep track of, the better."

"Come on, Jou. Their donating their time to help out when they don't have to. You should appreciate that."

"I can appreciate _her."_ Jou let out a low whistle and Atem turned in the direction his friend was looking. He clenched his jaw; Mana was stepping out of a little green car. Catching himself, he took a deep breath - he couldn't really do anything about Jou's comment... It wasn't like he had any claim on Mana. Then, when Mai stepped into view, Jou's smile widened and Atem visibly relaxed.

"There's a woman I wouldn't mind sharing a sleeping bag with."

Atem had to laugh.  
"Easy there, killer. You don't know her."

 _"Yet."_

"Be nice to me, Katsuya. Because _I_ know her."

Jou's eyes widened.  
"No shit? Introduce me!"

Atem pretended to concider it.  
"Fill out paperwork for me this week and I will."

"Fine. But no putting me down when you do the instructions."

"All right. Deal."

Atem had hoped to get over to the two women and say hello as soon as possible, perhaps even get Mana's phone number, but Vivian got to him first. By the time they were done speaking, he had to round up the volunteers. Once completed, the final head count was 36 - a few more people than they had been expecting, surprisingly.

"Okay, everyone!" He called out to the group, and they all stopped talking and looked at him. "My name is Atem, and I'm the guy in charge." There was a whistle from somewhere in the crowd, and most of the women laughed. "These guys behind me are my fellow rangers." As he introduced them down the line, each ranger rose their hand.

"We're going to divide up into five groups. When your name is called, please go over to the table and grab a T-shirt. They're just a little thank you from us for all your help these next couple days. The shirts are color coded to help us keep each group together. After all the names have been called, your group leaders will explain the rest of the trip to you. Thanks again for volunteering your time. We really appreciate the effort you all are putting into keeping our park clean. We also hope you have a good time."

Atem began calling out the names. Exercising what might have been a small abuse of his power, he made sure he assigned both Mana and Mai to his group. Then, after a pause, he added Vivian as well. Worker or not, she had tried hard to organize recruits for them, and he had to respect her for that. After splitting up the people into the seperate groups - red, orange, green, blue, and white - he stepped down from the bench.

"Atem, I'm so excited to be in your group." Vivian said, smiling brightly. "I bet I'll feel a lot safer with _you_ in charge."

"Oh, um...Thank you?" Atem cleared his throat. "Why don't you go ahead and join the rest of the Blue's? I need to do a few things and I'll be right over."

"No problem." She said, giving him a coy look.

Jou jogged up to his friend as she left.  
"What you did - thanks."

"Of course. Just don't forget that paperwork. I'll introduce you to her, but the charming and ensnaring is up to you."

"But that's the hardest part." He whined. Atem laughed and clapped Jou on the shoulder. When he turned around so they both could address their group, he got a face full of clipboard when he bumped into someone.

"Oh! Oh, sorry!" A feminine voice said. "I wasn't expecing you to turn around."

Atem lowered his clipboard, smiling when he saw Mana.  
"Hey. Don't worry about it. Accidents happen."

"I was just trying to get this bag, but you were standing on the strap, so I just..." She frowned, looking annoyed. "I'm actually not this much of a klutz usually. I swear."

"So it's just around me?" He teased.

"Coincidence, I guess." She shrugged. Atem picked up the bag beside them and handed it to her and together they walked over to the rest of the Blue Group.

"All right, guys." He called out. "Again, my name is Atem. THis man next to me is my good friend Jou. We will be your group leaders and guides for the next two exciting days. Today, we'll be heading over to a campsite that's not too far away. We should get there by dark, and once there, we'll set up our tents, make some dinner, and go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll clean up around the park, working our way back to the campsite. Then, the next day, we'll pack up and work our way back here. There's no real schedule, so feel free to take pictures or video."

"Of you two?" Mai suggested, and there was more laughter.

"If you must." Atem replied, hoping the jokes would stop sooner than later. "Anyway, we do ask that you try not to mess with the wildlife too much. Don't feed the animals, don't move the plants. Any questions?" The group shook their heads, and Atem was pleased. They all seemed eager, and since no one had voiced any complaints about sleeping outside, he figured they all were off to a good start.

* * *

"It's so beautiful." Mana looked up at the canopy of trees as they hiked and smiled. The sun was setting, and the gold light filtered through the leaves softly. "I'm so glad we did this, Mai."

"Me, too." Her friend looked around. "Spring is just my absolute favorite. The flowers are coming out, and the trees are so green. Maybe I should become a ranger."

"Yeah, okay." She tried not to snort. "Says the woman who wants to plug in an electric blanket in the middle of the forest." Before Mai could voice her smart-ass reply, Atem came up to the two.

"You guys doing all right?"

"Oh, perfect." Mana replied. "We were just talking about how Mai would never be able to live outside."

"Why not?"

"No air conditioning!" Mana stage whispered in mock horror, and she was rewarded with Atem's laughter.

"Oh, crap. I think Vivian is about to meet Batman." Mai suddenly said, pointing up ahead. Atem looked and immediately began running to catch up with Vivian, stopping her in her tracks.

"Batman?" Mana wondered.

"Poison Ivy." Mai explained, and Mana squinted to see the patch Vivian has almost walked into. "She's wearing those silly crop pants. Hopefully Atem got her in time, or else this whole trip is going to be miserable."

"What a doof." Mana sighed. "Poison Ivy is terrible."

After another half an hour of walking, the sun was lowering down over the horizon and Atem called a halt to the group when they came upon a clearing. "Okay, everybody! This is where we'll make camp. Go ahead and get started setting up your tents. Jou and I will start a fire."

Mai and Mana dug out their tent and began assembling it. Mana was glad she had read the instructions before the trip; she and Mai had very little trouble setting it up. As they worked, a dismayed cry made them look at each other and shake their heads.

"Atem!" Vivian wailed. "It's not going like it says in the instructions!"

"Hold on a moment." Atem replied. He exchanged a few more words with another volunteer before heading over to Vivian, who sat on the ground with a tent pole in each hand. She would have been the epitome of dejection if it were not for the fluttering of her eyelashes. Mai and Mana somehow managed not to laugh as they finished up lifting their own tent.

A little later, the temporary shelters were up, a fire was going, and everyone was sitting around it, chatting. Atem was relieved that all the volunteers got along, although Vivian seemed to want to get along with him more than the other members of the group. She had sat next to him and was inching closer to him with every passing minute. By reflex, he moved away from her each time, and now he realized he had scooted so close to Mana that he soon would practically be in her lap. Whereas Jou, he noted, had found more than one excuse to talk to Mai.

As everyone held discussions about the next day, one woman raised her hand tentatively. "Um...I'm sorry, but what do we do about bathrooms? I mean, I know animals shit in the woods, but I'd rather not." There was an echoing of laughter.

"Don't worry. We're not going to make you guys be that uncivilized." Atem replied. "There's a pathway behind where you're sitting. Follow it for a few yards, and you'll see some porta-johns that you all can use. Just make sure you take a buddy with you."

"Hold on, I'll go." Mai said, dusting off her jeans and grabbing her flashlight. "Anyone else need to come along?" A few more people got up and the group headed off.

"You know, Atem..." Vivian began, face dreamy, "this is so romantic." Atem had to bite his lip to keep from reacting to the outrageous line, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mana hide a smile with a fake yawn. "An open fire...out under the stars...I don't know why I don't do this more often."

"You may not think that tomorrow after you've been cleaning and walking all day." He said, taking a swing of his water. "A bed inside the A/C might look pretty attractive."

"Only if you were in it with me." Vivian said coyly, and Atem nearly choked. Spluttering, he wiped his mouth, mortified when he saw Mana laughing behind her hand.

"Wow, Vivian - um..." Feeling his ears catch fire, not sure how to respond to her blunt come-on, he turned to Mana. "So, you've been quiet. Are you having a good time?"

"What?" She coughed to clear her throat and gave into one last giggle before composing herself. "Oh, yes. Thanks. It's a lovely park. I know once the trip is over, I'll go home and get right on my computer - but it's nice to get away from it all for a while."

The bathroom group returned and took their seats once more, and a few of them chimed in with their own wishes to be outside more. Atem found himself appreciating his job anew. Sure he had paperwork and issues like everyone else, but at least he could get out and take a walk on the path through the woods when he wanted.

"So..." Mana looked sheepish. "Anyone else need a bathroom break?"

"We just went!" Mai began, indignant. "Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't need to go then!" Mana bemoaned, kicking her legs a bit.

"I guess I need to go." Vivian stood up.

"Oh, good." Mana got up and turned on her flashlight, looking relieved. "Thanks. Let's go."

Atem noticed Mai stare after the two women with concern.  
"You okay?" He asked, leaning toward her a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mai shrugged. "I'm just worried for Mana. She's really scared about being lost in the dark, and I don't trust Vivian worth a lick." She rubbed her head. "I should've gone with her."

"I'm sure she'll be okay." He tried to reassure her. "Mana's tough. And it's not too far away." Mai nodded and turned back to Jou, asking why he had chosen to become a park ranger. But Atem noticed that her eyes kept darting back to the path, and he couldn't stop his from doing the same. After a few minutes, Vivian came back alone.

"Where's Mana?" Mai asked instantly.

"In one of the johns." Vivian answered, furrowing her eyebrows. "Are you two joined at the hip?"

"Why didn't you wait for her?"

"She's a big girl. What, are you her mother?"

Mai stomped off toward the path with her flashlight, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"She's being ridiculous." Vivian huffed, sitting back down next to Atem. "It's not like the johns were another country away."

"Regardless, it's not smart to leave someone out there alone like that." Jou interjected. "You gotta watch out for each other when you're camping."

Vivian's voice was tight.  
"It's _barely_ three yards away. What could happen?"

Atem resisted the urge to argue with her. As he got to his feet, about to head off after Mai, he saw the two girls returning from the woods. He breathed a sigh of relief, sinking back down. Mai gave Vivian a nasty glare as she and her friend retook their seats. Mana wrapped her hands around her arms, not speaking. Ignoring Vivian, Atem got up and sat down on the other side of Mana.

"Are you okay? See a bear?" He tried to keep his tone light.

"No, no bears." Mana said, giving him a wan smile. "Maybe a moose."

Atem appreciated her playing along. He placed a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the heat coming from her skin, and said, "Listen, if anything like that happens again, don't be afraid to yell for help. Just stay where you are and call out. Sound carries pretty well out here. Someone will find you."

"Yeah." Mana looked a bit better. "Thank you."

 _I would find you,_ he thought, and he stayed next to her until everyone headed to bed.


	3. Cleanup Detail

Mana awoke the next day, disoriented by the blue ceiling. Somewhere next to her, Mai hummed in her sleep, and she looked over at her friend who was wrapped inside asleeping bag with a throw blanket over top that. Mana blinked, remembering: the park. Earth Day. Atem's knee touching hers as they ate dinner. She had been lost in the woods.

 _No, not lost,_ she corrected herself, shaking her head sharply. She'd been less than a few yards from the camp, from a dozen people who would've ran to find her the moment she had the nerve to call for help. When Mana had stepped out of the porta-john, she had been stunned to find herself utterly alone. She hadn't even thought to shout out for Vivian, or anyone, before she saw the beam of Mai's flashlight. And boy, did Mai have quite a few choice words to say about Vivian on the way back.

Mana felt even fonder of Mai now that she did before. She didn't even know that was possible.

"Hey, sleepy head." She reached over and poked the other's cheek. "Good morning."

"What?" Mai groaned, trying to turn over. She was trapped by all her blankets that she had stuffed inside her sleeping bag. "What?!" Mana couldn't hold back a laugh as she twisted and turned, trying to find the zipper of her bag.

"No laughing at me before I've had my coffee." Mai said, finally finding the zipper and releasing herself.

"Not too sure we're going to be having coffee on this fine morning." Mana replied, getting out of her own makeshift bed. "We're in the park, remember?"

"Oh, there _will_ be coffee." Mai promised. "Or else there will be blood."

"You can't control everything."

"Okay, all right. I can make it one day without coffee. But I won't be happy!" Mai stretched largely, her shirt lifting to show her abdomen. "I guess we'd better get out there and see what morning dew looks like, huh?"

They both got up and dressed quickly, throwing on their jackets before they stepped outside their tent. Mana felt silly; everything looked so different in the daytime, and she wondered what is was about the dark that made things feel so ominous. From their tent, she could even see the porta-johns through the trees. They were so close. _God, I'm such a pansy._

"Good morning." Atem called, spotting Mana. "We have coffee over here."

"You two are my Lords!" Mai dove into the tent to dig out her cup and all but ran over. _"Give!"_

"You'll have to excuse her," Mana added as she followed. "She's addicted to that liquid crack."

"So am I." Rebecca said, taking her offered cup from Jou. "I can't believe how much of this stuff I drank to get through my finals last year. I've probably killed my stomach lining. Or my liver. Something."

Atem came over to Mana, who had been waiting her turn, and gave her a mug. She inhaled deeply, already waking up. "This seems like such a nice treat after sleeping on the ground." She commented, taking her first, long-awaited sip of the roast. "Thank you."

"No problem." Atem raised his cup as if in a toast, and she reciprocated. "Trust me, I need coffee as much as anyone."

"Really? You don't just roll out of bed, breathe in the fresh air, eat a pound of Earth and get right to business?"

"Hardly." He laughed, wiping his chin. "I can sleep through a power drill, but coffee? Just the scent gets me out of bed."

"Nectar of the Gods." She blew on the dark surface, smiling. "I probably sound like Mai, but I do believe this is the best coffee I've ever tasted."

"I'm so flattered."

"You made it?"

"Of course." Atem winked. "You should try my lasagna one day."

"I would love that." Mana took another sip to hide her burning cheeks behind the mug. "I mean - rather - if you ever invited me to eat it. I bet it's great."

"Actually," Atem tapped the edge of his cup. "I was wondering—"

"Oh, Atem! Is that coffee?" Vivian came over and stepped in front of Mana, just missing stepping on her foot. "That's wonderful! I'd never be able to have a good morning without it." She stepped back and bumped into Mana's arm, sloshing the coffee on the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

 _No, you're not._ Mana thought. "That's okay. I was done anyway." She said, pondering whether she could dump the rest of the liquid on Vivian's head and still make it look accidental. She doubted it.

"Okay, guys!" Atem called at large, and Mana's was breathless when he handed her his still half-full cup. He turned to the group, not offering any further explanation. "When you're ready, let's fix up our campsite before we head out for cleanup detail." His eyes floated over to Mana's, and she looked down at the mug in her hands, knowing she was blushing. She took a long sip of the coffee he had given up for her. _Perfect._

"Happy Earth Day, everybody."

* * *

Mana hummed a tuneless song to herself as she cleaned up the vacant campsite. With the sun shining, the breeze whispering by, and the scent of the grass and trees, she had forgotten all about the previous night's anxiety. It also helped that Atem made it a point to stop and talk to her quite a bit. She found herself hoping he'd ask her out, then berating herself for wanting him to do it when she was perfectly capable of asking him.

But she wasn't even sure Atem would say yes. Because why, she wondered, would he want to go out with a woman who couldn't seem to be anything but timid and a klutz when she was around him?

"How's it going?" Someone asked, and Mana looked up. _Ah, if you wish it, he will come._

"Great, thanks." She replied, ignoring the twist in her stomach when she straightened up. "I'm just about done here. I can do whatever you want next." She paused, realizing how suggestive what she had said sounded. "I mean, whatever project is next." She didn't know if he had caught that or not, because he spoke easily.

"A couple more sites are around here, and then we'll all take a break for lunch."

"Oh, good. Sounds excellent." Mana chewed on her lip thoughtfully. _Now or never, right?_ "Um, Atem? I actually need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

She took in a great breath.  
"I wanted to know if—"

"Atem, there you are!" Vivian came before them, her blue T-shirt tied tightly at her waist to emphasize her chest. Mana didn't know whether to laugh or scream at the interruption. "I was looking for you. Could you come to the other site with me? I found something, and I'm not quite sure what to do with it." She didn't even look once at Mana.

Atem seemed to take a long time to inhale. Finally, shooting an apologetic look to Mana, he said, "I'm sorry. I better go see what this thing is. Just come on over to the other site when you're done here." He started to turn away, but he stopped and looked back to Mana, ignoring Vivian's hard, impatient stare. "What were you going to ask me?"

"It's fine." Mana shook her head, resigning herself to the disappointment. "It's not important, anyway."

Atem looked skeptical, but he nodded and began to follow Vivian away, turning around once more to mouth _"Help me!"_ Man tried to hold down her laughter, resulting in a dying snort instead. She was still giggling when Mai found her, and her friend joined in the amusement when Mana told her what happened.

"Well, let's just be thankful that Vivian is one of a kind." Mai said, drinking some water before offering the bottle to Mana. "Poor Atem. I saw him earlier; it looked like he was getting a root canal."

"He'll just have to hold his own. You got to give her credit - she's going after what she wants."

"Please." Mai scoffed. "You have to take away that credit for not realizing how little Atem is interested in her. Which is fine, since you're way better for him than she is."

"I was actually going to ask him out." Mana confessed.

"What? That's great! Way to take charge!"

"Rather, I was _about_ to. But Vivian came in and took him away to help her. And I'm not so sure I can be that brave again."

"Of course you can." Mai's tone was firm. "Just think of that before as a dress rehearsal. A bad dress rehearsal means a good performance. And I'll bet Atem is a great performer." She added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Mai!" Mana exclaimed. "You're so—"

"Insatiable," They both finished, laughing.

"But I just know when two people are good for each other - and you and Atem fit that description. So does Jou - for me, I mean."

"Jou?"

"The other ranger. Atem introduced us and _hoo_ -boy." She fanned herself with her hand. "That man is my kind of dessert. I am not leaving this place without his number!"

"Go get him, tiger."

* * *

Atem was dying to know what Mana has been about to ask him. Maybe it was fate...or maybe it was God toying with him. He wasn't sure. He'd never really been a religious person, but if God _was_ real, he was certainly spending his time watching humans and laughing. He amused himself with human misfortune, laughing at the world He had created, and laughing at the things that He caused. And Atem didn't feel like he deserved to be laughed at by a faceless God.

No matter what he did, he was unable to break free even for a few minutes to find Mana and ask her about her question. The best he could do was steal the occasional glance over, find her, and smile when their eyes eventually caught. But he was determined to ask her out next time they spoke. Yet, no matter how he planned it, Vivian seemed to have a sixth sense and was right there with a question, or request for help, and he just couldn't get away. He knew Mana had noticed, and her friend Mai, too, from the sympathetic looks they kept sending his way.

A question from Rebecca provided him a welcome distraction. As he'd been doing for most of the excursion, he told her the names of nearby plants and trees she inquired him about. After a bit, he guided the group along the trail, all of them collecting more litter as they hiked along.

"It's such a shame." He heard Mana say to Mai, and he broke away before Vivian could stop him.

"What's a shame?" He asked. The two women looked up, and Mana answered.

"Just how people drop things on the ground without even thinking about it. I mean, just because a paper cup is technically biodegradable doesn't mean they should just toss it in the grass. It'll take years for it to disappear."

"Which is why we appreciate you guys helping out this weekend." Atem couldn't stop himself from touching Mana's arm as he spoke, and he saw Mai give him a knowing grin.

"Well, if you two would excuse me," She said, jogging ahead. "I need some water."

"What a perceptive woman." Atem mused.

"Why's that?"

"Because she knew I wanted to be alone with you."

"Oh. And...why's that?" Mana asked, stabbing a piece of rubbish with her pick and depositing it into her trash bag.

"I've been wondering about what you wanted to ask me earlier." Atem studied her, taking in her eyes, green like the very grass they walked upon, and the rest of her, which just looked so...soft. Taken by surprise by the sudden pink-tinged thoughts, he cleared his throat and looked away, uncomfortable.

"I was, um..." Mana let out a nervous laugh. "Well, okay. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to get together. Later. After the weekend, I mean. Like a date - but only if you'd be interested. You don't have to." Now it was her turn to clear her throat. "Wow, I'm really horrible at this."

"Thank God you asked me." He said, shoving his face into his hands, relieved. "I thought I was _never_ going to get the chance."

Before she could offer any kind of reply, there was a shrill _"Ateeeem!"_ from ahead. He gave an annoyed groan, and Mana sighed.

"We better catch up." She began forward, only to stumble n her stride when Atem's fingers found her palm.

"Yeah." Was all he said, and he kept a hold of her hand as they made their way back to the group.


	4. Worst Fears

Of course Mana spotted Mai's none-too-subtle thumbs-up as she and Atem rejoined the group, but she ignored it, pretending nothing had happened between the two of them at all. Mana had no interest discussing it in a crowd, though she knew her friend was going to worm it out of her one way or another. Atem had held her hand until just before they were in view of the others, then, giving it a quick squeeze, he stepped away, moving back to his position at the head of the group while Mana walked up beside Mai - who, as predicted, immediately began demanding details, which Mana as able to gracefully avoid when Atem addressed the group.

"I know you all must be beat," He began, placing his hands on his hips, "and you will be glad to know that we're nearly back at the campsite. I suggest we all stop for a moment and take a rest. Drink some water, and we'll move on in a few."

"So?" Mai pressed again as soon as everyone had split off and settled. _"What happened?"_ She bumped her shoulder into Mana's, causing her friend to fumble with her water bottle. "Come on, come on! I'm dying over here! _Spill!"_

"I just did." Mana commented, wiping her mouth before trying another gulp. "Calm down. It's not like I've never asked someone on a date before."

"I know, but this is great! He's witty, you're witty. He's cute, you're cute... and it will annoy the hell out of Vivian!"

"Yes, because that is my consideration when asking a guy out: Will Vivian be pissed?"

"But you did ask him, right?" Mai beamed. "Way to go!"

"Apparently, he was afraid he'd never get the chance to ask me, so it's a good thing I asked him."

"Oh, my God - that's even better!" The blonde was shrill, nearly jogging in place with her glee. "Now I have to make my move on Jou, and we can set up double dates."

"Isn't it a bit soon for that?" Mana laughed. "Atem and I haven't even set an actual time or anything, so I think I'll just stand aside and watch you make fireworks with Jou. For now."

"Oh, there _will_ be fireworks." Mai wiggled her brows. "Just you wait."

"All right, everybody!" Atem called, clapping his hands together to grab their attention. "Let's grab our things and move on. There's less than a mile to go, and then we can lounge around the campsite for the rest of the evening."

"Sounds good." Rebecca commented, picking up her purple backpack. "Tonight, I want s'mores!"

"A girl after my own heart." Mana said in approval.

"I think that can be arranged." He replied. Mana caught herself thinking about how Atem's smile wrinkled his nose - how cute it was - and she flushed. _Oh, boy._ She mentally groaned. She was already in too deep.

The Blue Group traipsed through the woods, keeping up a good pace despite being tired, and they reached the camp in the next hour, big plastic bags full of litter in tow. Jou tried to be impressive and was carrying five, which earned him a well-deserved seductive smile from Mai.

"I think we made it just in time." Atem said, nudging Mana's arm with his elbow and gesturing to the sky with a jerk of his chin. "It looks like it might rain."

"Good thing ponchos were suggested in the supplies."

"It shouldn't be too bad, according to our last weather report."

"I think it would be nice." She replied, staring up at the darkening clouds. "A little rain never hurt, and what a good way to end Earth Day; water the plants."

"Stop it, Mana." Mai interjected from behind Atem, looking appalled. "You're _giddy._ It's scary."

"Maybe a little." Mana shrugged. "But so what?" She looked away from the sky and Atem caught her eye. They both grinned.

* * *

Once settled back in the campsite, as everyone pulled out snacks and made their little dinner areas, Atem pulled out his radio and checked in with the other rangers. No other groups had faced any problems, which was a relief. So far, the tri had been pretty smooth sailing. When the checks were completed, Atem originally planned on going over to talk to Mana, setting a definitive time for their date, but he ended up getting snagged by Jou to talk about the next day's agenda.

 _"Oh, no!"_ Vivian's shriek caused more than one person to roll their eyes. "I lost my cell phone! I must have dropped it along the path back there!"

"Well, it's not likely someone will steal it." Mai chirruped. "Can't you wait until tomorrow - when we have more daylight?"

"No! I must have it. And I'd rather not have it destroyed by weather or some animal." She looked around the group. "Could someone come with me to look for it?" She spun around. "Mana? Rebecca? Atem?" She looked at him with woeful eyes. _"Please?"_

"Sure." All three of them had good hearts, though they had agreed to help not too enthusiastically.

"Jou, stay here and watch the rest of the group." Atem said. Jou shot him a thumbs-up and immediately walked over to where Mai was sitting, striking up a conversation. Mana watched as Mai tossed her long hair over her shoulder, showing Jou was he was signing up for, and she idly wished she could be as brave and confident as Mai was.

Atem turned to the other three. "Okay, ladies, let's go. We can't go too far since it's getting dark, but we'll give it a shot."

* * *

"Mana, Rebecca...thank you so much!" Vivian gushed for the third time as they stalked along the trail. "I know it must seem really silly, but I just got it and all the contacts I have are on saved on it. I hate knowing that I've lost it already."

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll find it." Mana replied, turning on her flashlight to see better in the slowly dimming light.

They walked in a mostly single-file line, sweeping the beams of their flashlights side-to-side along the ground. They walked until the sun was nearly below the horizon, and Mana stared up at the dark canopy, unable to see the sky. She was hoping Atem would call a halt to the search party soon when there was a sudden yelp of pain from Rebecca, then a thud. Mana's heart lodged itself in her throat as she spun around, beam swinging.

"What? _What?"_ She questioned, shining her light to the young girl behind her. Rebecca squinted against the brightness from her position on the ground, rubbing her leg.

"Hang on." Atem said, kneeling down next to her. "Here, I'm going to move your leg just a little. Slowly, okay?" Rebecca nodded, looking scared. Mana got down next to her as well, taking the girl's hand.

"Squeeze if you need to." She said, and when Atem shifted the girl's leg out more, squeeze she did.

"Oh, shit!" She hissed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Stop, stop!"

"I don't think it's broken, but it's swelling." He informed, patting Rebecca's shoulder. "I think you twisted your ankle. We need to get you back to camp and we'll ice it."

"I'm so sorry, guys." Rebecca said, rubbing the heel of her palm under her eyes.

"Don't be." He replied simply. "Do you mind if I carry you back?"

Rebecca blushed.  
"I'm too heavy."

"Nonsense." He laughed, turning around and presenting his back to her. Rebecca grasped his shoulders, and he stood up, piggybacking her. "See? A feather." Rebecca giggled, and Mana rubbed the girl's back soothingly, shooting an appreciative glace at Atem. "Vivian, I'm sorry, but we have to go back." He said over his shoulder. "I'll get up early tomorrow and look again for you."

"Oh, no!" Vivian wrung her hands, looking abject. "Could I stay just a little longer? Please? It can't be far."

"I'll stick around with her," Mana said, a bit begrudgingly.

"Hey!" Rebecca suddenly said, smacking herself in the forehead. "I have an idea. _Duh;_ why doesn't someone call Vivian's phone? Maybe we'll hear it ring."

"Um, well I..." Vivian looked embarrassed. "I set it to vibrate."

Mana almost bit off her tongue in her effort not to scathingly reply _of course you did._  
"Okay, we'll look for a few more minutes." Is what she actually said. "It's getting dark, so we need to get back soon."

Atem's eyes darted between the two women, clearly not liking the idea of leaving them. "Fine." He finally decided. "But only for a few more minutes. Vivian, I don't care how much your phone was or when you got it; it is not worth getting lost or hurt over."

"I promise, Atem - We'll practically be right behind you."

Atem nodded to her and sent one last look to Mana before he started hiking away, Rebecca clinging onto his shoulders. Mana watched them for a moment, wishing it was she being carried away, that it were her thighs Atem's was holding onto. She knew it was horrible of her to think, but she was envious that Rebecca had gotten hurt...at least the girl was able to go back, while Mana was stuck out her in the woods, in the dark. With Vivian. She sighed and turned around, scolding herself for being selfish as she aimed her flashlight to the ground again, trying to find any glimpse of the reflective surface of Vivian's phone.

The two stayed near each other, listening to each other's breathing, hearing the leaves and twigs crack under their boots. They tried to cover as much ground as they could in the span of only five minutes. An owl hooted from afar, and Mana looked up to the sky again, trying to convince herself that there were no bears around.

She was so involved in trying to see the dark sky in the gaps of the trees, trying to find the moon for some kind of soothing presence, that she didn't realize Vivian was gone until she had turned to suggest they go back.


	5. Poetic Justice

_Shit. I'm lost._

Mana's blood went cold in her veins. "No, relax." She said to herself, hoping to calm her nerves. "You're not that far from the group." Her voice echoed around her, and she felt her skin erupt in goosebumps. Speaking out-loud was only emphasizing the fact that she was alone. A few drops of water hit her arm, the steady beginnings of rain, and she fought back the urge to run like a wild cheetah.

 _Just stop and think. Breathe, Mana. You're not that far, you followed the trail, and you have your flashlight. Turn around and follow the trail back. And if it takes too long, you can yell for help. Atem said sound carries well here._

After a few deep breaths, she spun around, aiming her flashlight at the ground. She tried to ignore the dread as she realized that she couldn't recognize the trail. It all looked like leaves and dirt to her. The rain wasn't heavy, just a mist for now, but it was enough to dampen her clothes, and she know it was going to pick up soon. Her light kept jiggling around, and she realized her hands were shaking. Out of fear? Or was she cold? She tried to keep her arms steady as she began to walk forward.

Mana looked at her watch, noting that she'd been walking for five minutes, though it felt like an hour to her already. _Walk some more, and if you still don't see a trail, call out,_ she thought. Having a plan, albeit a small, simple one, made her feel better. Though her heart rate was still dangerously high.

After another few minutes of walking, she still couldn't find the path clearing, and she was sure she was even more lost than before. She knew it was time to try to call for help, but what if it brought the attention of dangerous animals to her? She took in a shaking breath, deciding to try anyway. Her first tries weren't much more than whispers. With great effort, she finally shouted, "Hello?"

No answer, just a soft echo of her voice. Some crickets called out, but there was nothing else. The rain sounded like war drums against the leaves above her head, but she was sure it was just her imagination. _This is just a little more one-on-one time with the Earth than I wanted today,_ she thought.

She tried again: "Atem? Mai?"

A noise like a snapping twig startled her. She whirled around and slipped on the wet grass and mud. She dropped her flashlight as she went down, managing to catch herself and not fall. The flashlight hit a rock and rolled away, beam flickering. She quickly moved toward the light, but then it went out and she was left in the dark.

A lump of panic rose in her throat as she tried to regain her breath. Mana was afraid she was hyperventilating. She forced her lungs to expand slower, counting to ten between inhaling and exhaling. The rain had let up slightly, and she looked up just in time to see a small sliver of the moon peek through the clouds and leaves. Mana saw a tree in the brief light, and she went over to it and sat down.

She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth in the cold, resigning herself to wait until morning.

* * *

When Atem and Rebecca arrived back at the campsite, Mai and Jou both hurried over to help the young girl down from his back and settle on top of a stump. At Jou's request, Mai ran over to the ranger's tent for the first aid kit. Others gathered to see what the problem was, a few offering to help. One man said he was an EMT, and Atem allowed him to step forward and attend to Rebecca's ankle. Jou was rummaging in the coolers, filling a baggie with ice.

It had started to rain, but no one seemed to mind. Mai went to her tent for a moment to grab her poncho, then came back and resumed talking to the small group. She flirted with Jou, and when he flirted back enthusiastically, Mai found herself thinking she couldn't wait to tell Mana about it. She instinctively began looking around for her friend. When she didn't see her, Mai carefully looked around at the people in the campsite, counting.

"Mai? Is something wrong?"

Mai stared at Jou and realized that she hadn't heard anything he'd just said. "Oh, sorry. I'm fine. I just don't see Mana anywhere. She went with Atem, Rebecca and..." Her eyes narrowed as she trailed off; Vivian had just returned to the camp and was walking toward their little group.

"Oh, Atem." Vivian said, looking concerned. "She's so lucky you had come with us to help - I wouldn't have been able to carry her back like you had. Rebecca, I'm so sorry. If you hadn't been out helping me look for my phone..."

"It's all right." Rebecca shrugged. "It was an accident. I'll be fine." Mai saw Atem's eyes scanning the group as hers had done earlier as Rebecca and Vivian chatted. A strange look of understanding washed over his face, then there was anger. He stood, staring at Vivian.

"Where is Mana?" He asked, sounding accusatory.

"Mana?" Vivian blinked, looking back toward the path. "Oh, no! She was right behind me a moment ago!"

"Well she's not now! Why did you leave her alone?" He demanded, grabbing his flashlight.

"She'll probably be here in a few minutes." She assured him. "We didn't go that far."

"That's not the problem!" He snapped before looking to Jou. "I'm going to find Mana. I'm taking the extra tent with me, too; if she's tripped and hurt herself, or if the rain picks up, it would be better for us to get shelter and wait until morning. I'll radio you when I find her."

"Sure, man. Be safe." Jou said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Wait!" Mai called. She ran to her tent and came back out shortly with a wad of clothes in her hands. "Here. So she can be dry. Her poncho is here, too." She shoved the clothing at Atem, looking nervous. "Please find her."

"I will." He promised. He shot one last cold look at Vivian before grabbing his equipment and heading out on the trail.

* * *

"Atem? Mai?" Mana wasn't even sure she was calling loud enough, but she was too scared to raise her voice anymore. _It'll be better in the morning,_ she consoled herself. _The sun will come up and you'll wonder why you were even worried. You'll notice camp right around the corner._

It didn't help much.

She sat with her back against the tree, resting her head on her knees. Despite the rain and chill she felt, the exhaustion had her nearly drifting off. She jerked upright when she thought she heard something. A voice. She shook her head, trying to get her energy back, and listened carefully. But she must've just been dreaming. She lowered her head again, clasping her hands together. Her fingers were numb.

"Mana? Mana!?"

Her head came up again. It was Atem. For a moment, she was too surprised to speak, then when she did, her relief made her voice more than a croak. "Atem! I'm over here!" She cried, staggering up to her feet on weak legs. "I'm here!" A minute later, Atem came into view, his flashlight shining on her. She began to sob with relief, launching herself over to him as fast as she could, almost knocking them both over into the mud. She buried her nose into his shoulder, and he flinched at her cold skin.

"I guess you're glad to see me?" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shivering back, rubbing her arms. Mana nodded against his shirt, trying to calm herself with his scent. She felt a pressure on her head as he stroked one hand through her hair. "It's okay." He said soothingly. "I found you, Mana."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He pushed her back just enough to see her face. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She swiped at her eyes and fought for control.  
"Sorry, I'm a little hysterical."

"That's understandable. It's cold, it's raining. You're alone and it's dark." He cupped her face, squishing her cheeks gently. "Mai told me you were afraid of getting lost in the dark. I wish I could've found you sooner - now you're all wet."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I don't mind being wet." She paused, turning an impossible shade of red, and Atem chuckled. "Oh, my God. I say and do the dumbest things around you."

"I like the things you say and do." Atem replied, dropping his head down to kiss her. Mana closed her eyes, instantly relaxing. When she shivered, she didn't think it was from the cold. Atem felt the shiver and he pulled back, looking concerned. "Sorry, wrong time. I should put up the tent I brought. We're going to get soaked if we head back now, and I think you've had enough hiking in the dark for one night."

"Please." She said, stepping back and rubbing her arms. "I can help."

"Hang on, let me radio Jou first so he knows I found you. Mai is probably worried sick by now." He pulled out the radio from his belt and Jou answered right away.

 _"What's the good word?"_

"Jou, I found her."

 _"Is she alright?!"_ Came a shrill, feminine voice, and Atem held the radio further from his ear.

"Yes, Mai. She's okay. Scared and cold. Could you please give Jou his radio back?"

 _"Are you gonna set up there?"_ Jou asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to risk either of us slipping on the way back. I'll see you in the morning."

 _"See ya."_

Atem grabbed his equipment and pulled out the small tent pack. He began to set it up, handing Mana a bottle of water to drink and waving off her help. The rain was starting to fall heavier, and he knew he had to get them inside the tent quick. Nothing like a night of rain to make a person sick. He needed to get Mana to get dry; her clothes were already soaking wet, and he tried not to notice how her shirt clung to her shoulders.

As if reading his mind, Mana folded her arms over her chest, looking shy.  
"My hair probably looks like wet seaweed." She commented.

"I think you look great."

"So, you're into the drowned rat look?" She smiled, and they both laughed.

"Come on, you rodent." He said, finishing the tent. "Let's get you inside the tent and out of those clothes." Mana looked at him, a strange, sly smile turning the corners of her mouth. He replayed his words, feeling stupid. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just - I meant..." Mana began laughing, and Atem dug out the dry clothes Mai had given him, using the opportunity to hide his awkward blush. "Here. Just take these and change before my brain explodes."

"You wouldn't happen to have a towel, would you?" Mana dragged her fingers through her hair.

He dug in his bag again and handed her the extra shirt he'd brought for himself.  
"This is all I have for you to use. Sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you." Mana tried to keep her teeth from chattering, but the cold felt like it had seeped inside her skin. She took Atem's shirt and leaned her head forward, trying to sop up the water from her hair as best she could.

"Go ahead inside and change. I'll wait until you're done."

"Okay." She said, grabbing her clothes from him and ducking inside. She quickly pulled of her wet clothes and used Atem's shirt to quickly pat herself dry before pulling on the dry set. When she informed him that she was done, he entered and placed her clothes in plastic bag, tying the top of it shut. Then he rolled out a sleeping bag, telling her she could use it.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep next to you on the floor." He shrugged her worry off.

Mana huffed and got in the bag, then patted the spot next to her.  
"Nonsense. Lay here with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on. This thing is big enough for us both. You know what they say about sharing body heat in the cold." Her eyes glittered mischievously. "We don't have to be naked."

"You're going to be the end of me, aren't you?" Atem guessed, running his hand through his hair haphazardly.

"Probably." Mana grinned. With a resigned sigh, he pulled his things into the tent and zipped up the entrance flap before crawling his way over to her. "Wait!" She cried out, holding up her hand, and he paused. "You're shirt is wet. You'll ruin our bed."

"Mana, please." He sat back on his legs. "I don't have another shirt."

"You let me dry myself with your only shirt?" Mana was touched. "Well, too bad. Now you're going to have to be shirtless."

"Was this your plan all along?" He wondered. "If so, I'd have to say you were an evil genius."

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha." She laughed, watching as Atem peeled off his shirt. She scooted over, trying not to stare at his chest as he settled into the sleeping bag next to her. But she couldn't help it; she gazed at his torso for a moment, unable to believe she'd already gotten him shirtless - _before_ their first date. "I'm really glad you came to find me." She said, breaking out of her trance. She ran her fingers along his arm, stopping when their hands met. Maybe it was because of her previous fright, or maybe she was still chilly, but he felt like a torch under her grasp. She idly wondered if there was a way to stop time, and what she'd have to do or give up to acquire such a power - because she wouldn't have minded staying in that moment with Atem forever.

"I'm sorry I trusted Vivian to stay with you." He rolled closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. "That's not going to happen again."

"I know, because I'm never going out of my way to help her again."

* * *

The next morning, the first thing Mana saw was Atem's collarbones. She followed it across his shoulder, then down into his chest. Realizing she was spooned up against him rather awkwardly, she shuffled away from him, worming her way out of the bag. She desperately wanted to drink some water, and she was sure there was more in his bag. Before she could crawl away, a hand enclosed her ankle, and she turned back to see Atem peering at her, the undersides of his eyes rimmed with sleep.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, reaching down to touch his head. "Did I wake you?"

"Don't be so eager to leave your boyfriend's side."

 _B-boyfriend?_ She immediately froze, though her heart took off. Her _boyfriend._ Sure, by all means, he was accurate, and she had no desire to make him take it back, but hearing the term from his lips made it seem so much more...real. Her mouth worked, opening and shutting like a fish. Atem snorted, releasing her ankle as he chuckled into the sleeping bag.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"You're face!" He said, still giggling.

"Jeez." She pouted, rolling him over by pushing her feet against his back. "Jerk."

Atem sat up, rubbing his eyes as Mana fetched the water from his bag. After both had fully awoken, they worked together to dismantle the tent and pack up their things. The sun was only just above the horizon when they started the walk back up the trail to the campsite. Upon seeing her friend walk into the clearing, Mai ran over and hugged Mana so hard, the latter wondered if she had any cracked ribs from the embrace.

"Relax, Mai. I'm fine." She managed, patting Mai's back.

"I'll bet you are." Mai looked from her to Atem, trying to use humor to cover how worried she had been. "Nice job."

Atem's face flushed as he caught onto her innuendo.  
"Oh, no. We didn't...I mean, we hadn't..."

"I want the story, with lots of details." Mai said, rubbing Mana's arm.

"Okay, but we really didn't do anything."

"Not a single thing?"

"Well...there was some cuddling. Spooning." Mana admitted. "And kissing."

"Spill!" Mai demanded, almost stamping her foot in eagerness.

"Oh, look! There's Rebecca." Mana diverted instead, walking over to the girl. "How's the ankle?"

"It's really not so bad." She replied in high spirits. "It hurt a lot when I first did it in, but the swelling's nearly gone and I can walk on it. I have to go to the doctor to check it out, though. Just in case."

"There's more coffee if you want some," Jou informed, passing by them. "Good to see you're okay, Mana."

"Thanks, Jou. Coffee would be great." She smiled. "I'll grab a cup and start packing up my stuff."

"Already done." Mai replied, sipping from her own mug. "I just need you to help me take down the tent."

"Sounds like a plan."

Over the next half-hour, Mana sipped coffee and helped Mai pack up the tent. Jou hovered around, chatting with Mai as Atem finished packing his own things. Mana noticed eventually that Vivian wasn't around, the woman's tent still standing tall, but she didn't get a chance to ask about it as she worked. And then Mana didn't even remember to ask when Atem came up to the two.

"So, how about we have that date tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Mana pretended to think about it, pressing her finger to her chin. "I don't want you getting tired of me so soon."

"Oh, I don't think that's possible."

"Well, If you're _sure_." She continued to tease, giving a slight shrug.

"Mana." He said now, tone serious.

"Yes, Atem." She gazed up into his eyes. "I'd love to go on a date with you tonight."

"Okay, good." His shoulders dropped. "You know, I was sure you would say yes, but that was still nerve wracking."

"How cute." Mai snirked.

"I'll try to stop torturing you." Mana added, though she was wearing a wicked grin.

"That would be great." He said earnestly. "We'll work out the details later, when the trip ends. I'm going to go get everyone together so we can start back."

"Oh, yeah - where's Vivian?" Mana asked before he could go. Before he or Mai could answer, however, Vivian burst into the clearing, holding her arm in the air triumphantly like an Olympic torch bearer.

"I found my phone!" She cried out, beaming.

"Oh, that's great." Mai said without much emotion.

"Where was it?" Rebecca questioned.

"It was just off the trail a little ways." She waved a limp hand. "I don't know how it got there. Maybe I tossed it out of my bag's pocket when I slung it over my shoulder? I mean, I forget to pull the zipper shut sometimes." She shoved the phone deep into her back pocket. "I had to look twice. I even got on my hands and knees to search through the leaves."

Mana stared at the ground where Vivian had gestured. Then she bit her lip to keep from laughing, nudging Mai to get her friend to look as well. Mai turned her head away to hide her smile. Vivian, meanwhile, walked over to her tent and bag, scratching at her arms.

"I must have been bitten by something. I've been itching like crazy!" She complained, digging into her bag for anti-itch cream.

Atem squatted down next to Mana, who was now openly laughing, to whisper in her ear, "Holy three-leafs, Batman."


End file.
